mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Michael Sinterniklaas
| birth_place = France | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor Voice Actor Writer Director | alias = Mike Sinterniklaas MS Ward Michael Tremain | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = Mary Tremain Sinterniklaas (mother) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = http://www.nyavpost.com/ | agent = }} Michael Tremain Sinterniklaas (born August 13, 1972) is a French American voice actor and ADR Director who has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film and Video, FUNimation Entertainment, Viz Media, Tripwire Productions, Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise, Inc. He is the founder of NYAV Post, A Bi-coastal studio located in New York City and Los Angeles, which dubbed more then 200 different anime titles and recorded several original prelay works. He was born in France, and moved to the United States when he was 10 years old. Sinterniklaas graduated from High School of the Performing Arts in New York City, and attended college in North Carolina where he did work at both Southwynde and Coastal Carolina Studios. His most notable roles as a voice actor are Leonardo in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series) and Dean Venture (and other small parts) in the Adult Swim cartoon The Venture Bros., Leo in Fullmetal Alchemist, Mikey Simon in the Nicktoons series Kappa Mikey, and Mahad in Yu-Gi-Oh!. He is also a well known voice director, for a variety of shows like Berserk, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Kappa Mikey, Kurokami: The Animation, Magic User's Club, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Slayers Revolution, Slayers Evolution-R, Tamagotchi, Three Delivery and The Venture Bros. Recently, he started doing voice work and directing work in the West coast more frequently, and has started directing bi-coastal dubs of anime and prelay productions. He also replaced David Moo as Xellos in the English dub of Slayers Revolution and Evolution-R.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-07-04/funimation-to-release-sengoku-basara Filmography Anime roles * Ah! My Goddess - Shohei Yoshida * Bleach - Nnoitra Jiruga, Luppi Antenor, Menis * Burst Angel - Jei * Bubblegum Crisis - Mackie Stingray (Young), AD Police Officer * Case Closed - Keenan (Ep. 6) * D.Gray-Man - Dodge (Ep. 17) * Di Gi Charat - Ky Schweitzer * Eden of the East - Satoshi Osugi * Fullmetal Alchemist - Leo * Gokusen - Ichikawa * GaoGaiGar: The King of Braves - Gai Shishiô * Kizuna: Bonds of Love - Kai Sagano * Ichi the Killer - Ichi * Hi no Tori - Masato (The Future Chapter) * Joe vs. Joe - Joe Yuuki * Kakurenbo - Hikora * Kurokami - Punipuni * Lucky Star - Additional Voices * Magic User's Club - Yoshito Yoshimoto * Magical DoReMi - Stewart, Mackenzie * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Angelo Sauper * Monster - Jan Suk * Mushishi - Isaza (Ep. 26) * Naruto Shippuden - Sora * Ninja Nonsense - Takeru * One Piece - Mr. 9, Mayor Boodle (4Kids dub) * Pokémon - Seviper (Seasons 6-8) * Samurai 7 - Sobei * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Akira/The Two Headed Dragon * Sengoku Basara - Sasuke Sarutobi * Shaman King - Horohoro/Horokeu Usui * Shin-chan - The Flying Pecker * Shootfighter Tekken - Kiichi "Keybo" Miyazawa * The Sky Crawlers - Yuichi Kannami * Slayers - Xellos (Revolution/Evolution-R) * Sonic X - Chris Thorndyke (Teen) * Summer Wars - Kenji Koiso * Urusei Yatsura - Ataru Moroboshi * Weiss Kreuz - Brad Crawford * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Guardian Mahad, Dark Magician * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Torunka Non-Anime roles * G.I. Joe Sigma Six - Kamakura, Tunnel Ra * Kappa Mikey - Mikey Simon * Speed Racer: The Next Generation - Jared and Jesse, Ronald * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) - Leonardo * The Venture Bros. - Dean Venture * Winx Club (4Kids edit) - Riven Video Games roles * ObsCure - Josh Carter * Final Fantasy XIII - Orphan Live-Action Roles * Answer This! - Umlatt the Flunkie Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Adapting / Directing Work * A.D. Police Files * Ah! My Goddess * Berserk * Freedom (Co-Directed with Carrie Keranen and Stephanie Sheh) * King of Braves GaoGaiGar * Giant Robo * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (Co-Directed with Marc Diraison) * Jungle Emperor Leo * Weiss Kreuz * Kurokami: The Animation (Co-Directed with Marc Diraison) * Magic User's Club * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Co-Directed with Marc Diraison) * Ninja Nonsense * Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Slayers Revolution (Co-Directed with Marc Diraison) * Slayers Evolution-R (Co-Directed with Marc Diraison) * Twin Signal * Tamagotchi (Co-Directed with Marc Diraison) * The Weathering Continent * Three Delivery (Co-Directed with Marc Diraison) References External links * * * * Michael Sinterniklaas at Twitter Category:American voice actors Category:French voice actors Category:American people of French descent Category:French immigrants to the United States Category:1972 births Category:Living people fi:Michael Sinterniklaas